The present invention relates to a clip comprising a female member to be inserted into an installation hole formed in a panel in a temporarily fixed state, and a male member to be pushed into the temporarily fixed female member to change the temporarily fixed state into a secure and fully fixed state. The present invention also relates to an airbag installation structure that includes the clip.
Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a clip formed of an insert to be inserted into a through hole of a member, and a flange having an opening for inserting the insert and connected to the insert with a bendable connecting piece. In the clip, the insert is pushed into the through hole via the opening of the flange while bending the connecting piece, so that the clip is fixed to the member.
When the insert is inserted into the through hole, the connecting piece is bent such that a bending center moves away from an axis of the insert. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a certain space around the through hole when the clip is attached to the member. In particular, when the insert has a long shaft, it is necessary to make the connecting piece long. In this case, when the connecting piece is bent, the connecting piece outwardly extends greatly, thereby making it difficult to increase a length of the insert.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Utility Model (Kokoku) No. 04-29123
In view of the problem described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip formed of a female member, a male member, and a connecting piece connecting the female member and the male member. When the male member is pushed into the female member while bending the connecting piece, the clip is attached to an installation hole in a fully fixed state. Even when the male member has a long leg shaft to be inserted into the female member, thereby making the connecting piece relatively long, it is possible to prevent the connecting piece from outwardly extending greatly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.